Cubby
Cubby is a character in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a tiny bit cowardly, yet adventurous boy. In the series he takes care of the coins and treasure that he, Jake and Izzy constantly find. He is also the holder of the map of Never Land that Peter Pan gave him. He is shown to be very clumsy. It is shown on a few occasions that he has a slight lisp, particularly when he's excited. He was originally voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit and is currently voiced by Jadon Sand. Background Personality Cubby is rather timid and is not very confident in himself. He is great with maps. He looks up to the other two as older siblings who are there for him, always. He has a tendency to get upset easily but that never gets in the way of him helping to come up with a solution. In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", it reveals that Captain Hook does not believe Cubby to be a threat to his plans. Despite this, Cubby proved himself worthy by taking on Captain Hook with only Skully as help putting aside his great fear of him. He is also one of the crew members aboard Jake's pirate ship Bucky. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Cubby is a member of a band of pirates organized by Peter Pan and consisting of himself, Jake, Izzy, and their parrot Skully. He plays a key part in the overall story as the keeper of the map of Never Land. The pirate's secret hideout on Pirate Island also holds a large map room where Cubby keeps a trove of maps. Though very adventurous, Cubby is easily scared and somewhat clumsy. He appears to have a low self-esteem, constantly thinking low of himself, but can be resourceful when necessary. A few episodes revolve around Cubby such as the already mentioned the ''Emerald Coconut. In "Cubby's Sunken Treasure", Cubby accidentally uncovers the lost treasure map of the legendary Captain Fisher. In "Never Night Star", Cubby is forced to face his fear of the dark when the crew goes on a journey to find the lost City of Gold. In the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map", Captain Hook switches Cubby's map with a fake one to keep Jake and his crew from finding their way to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby proves his resourcefulness and keen memory recalling all the locations leading to the Golden Dinghy. In the episode "Cubby the Brave!" when Jake and crew find a pair of abandoned boots on their hunt for the Treasure of Spikey Pike Peak, Jake suggests that they might be the legendary Boots of Bravery, in hopes of helping Cubby conquer his fear. In the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!", Cubby auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert along with Bones. Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join forces with Flynn. In the episode Cubby's Crabby Crusade, Cubby is is mistaken for Jake by King Crab and his subjects who need help protecting their treasure the Golden Claw from Captain Hook. In the episode Cubby's Tall Tale, Cubby and the rest of the crew were enjoying Captain Flynn tale of adventure on Shipwreck Beach.Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale.In order to impress Flynn and his mateys Cubby exaggerate his tall tale about his journey to buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak. Unknown to the young pirates Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map. Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn. Disney Parks Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Cubby appears as a puppet in the Disney Junior-based show at Disney's California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. Cubby joins Jake, Izzy and Skully to retrieve their stolen treasure chest that Captain Hook plans to take. Quotes *"Aw, coconuts!" Gallery Trivia *He wields a map because he's the genius map reader of the group. *Cubby is the second main character to have a solo song (in "The Golden Twilight Treasure!") with the first being Izzy (in "Surfin' Turf"). *He is not to be confused with the Lost Boy of the same name and nearly-identical appearance. *He appears to have some talent in cooking. *His name almost spells "chubby" as it would fit due to his appearance. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kids Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing Characters Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Orphans Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Infants Category:TV Animation Characters